User blog:FireDrag1091/Rise of the Revenge: Lykos Evil Empire Communism
I hope that you are excited about the project as much as I am! It is surely going to be the best film coming out at 2015 because I said so and no other major motion picture can compete! It has been a project I put zero thought into and I hope it will amount to something because I said so and I put effort into it. Let looks at Rise of the Revenge: Lykos Evil Empire Communism, because it is best movie ever because I said so lol. Rise of the Revenge: Lykos Evil Empire Communism As you might have guessed, this film is about the evils of Communism and the evil Lykos who hates everything because they are Communists who hate Democracy. They are super evil and are super stronk and can’t be destroyed. They also doesn’t afraid of anything so they are super scary. Well, everything other that Toa Democracy who hates the evil Communist Lykos and they afraid of him because he is HEft and can’t be destroyed. But when evil Lykos Communism Evil finds way to destroy world because why not, Toa Democracy must come from USA-Nui to stops the evil Lykos Communism Evil while his hot girlfriend is pregnant with first child. Then the evil Lykos Communist Evil transforms into even stronker Nazi Zombie Werewolf Stalin, who is like real Stalin and is evil because he is Nazi Communist. But then he forges alliance with Makuta Evil who is evil, and exposes them to evil Communist Crystal Diamond which makes the Makuta Evil into Communist Hitler. But then the Toa Democracy gets sad because he must leave the homes and destroys the stronk Communist Hitler and Nazi Zombie Werewolf Stalin as he shoot gun at them. Communist Hitler got dead and then Nazi Zombie Werewolf Stalin fires Super Deadly Communist Lazor at USA-Nui. Toa Democracy stops him and Nazi Zombie Werewolf Stalin is are defeated. After are being defeated Nazi Zombie Werewolf Stalin returns to less stronker form to evil Lykos Communism Evil. He is sad and stops being the Communism. So then the movie ends happily and the Lykos people are destroyed by USA-Nui and then the girlfriend you only saw for five seconds has child. It are beautiful and hold the stronk power of Toa Democracy. Popwerful story right? The film is Rated R for Communism, Evil, Guns, Violence, Jump Scares, Language, Sexual Content, and Evil Nazi Communists. It is appropriate for Bonkle Movie I swear. Actors God guys They doesn’t afraid of anything and has super powerful weapons that can destroy the Evil Lykos Empire Communists. *Toa Democracy: He is main hero and believes in Democracy, he doesn’t afraid of anything and has powerful gun that can shot. He must sound like Batman from Batman. *Girlfriend you see for five seconds: She is hero that is in love with Toa Democracy. She doesn’t do anything important so any point is not valid lol. She must sound like Christian Bale. *Born child: Important to plot because Toa Democracy loves he/she/whatever. Must sound like Stan Lee. *Some guy: He is good guy and doesn’t do anything, must sound like hero because he is friends with Toa Democracy. Must sound like Morgan Freeman. Bed Guys They are the Evil Lykos Empire Communists who are evil; there is also a Makuta so that means they are really evil. *evil Lykos Communist Evil/Nazi Zombie Werewolf Stalin: He is evil and tried to destroy the world. He must sound like Stalin because Stalin was evil Communist. *Makuta Evil/Communist Hitler: He is evil because he is Hitler and Communist. Must sound like Hitler because Hitler was Communist. *Another evil guy: Must sound like Mao. To audition you need to be 18+ and must contact me once a week so that we can talk about anything other than the movie. Film Crew: *'Director:' FireDrag1091 *'Producers:' FireDrag1091 *'Executive Producers:' FireDrag1091 *'Screenplay Writer:' FireDrag1091 *'Story Writers:' FireDrag1091 *'Script Editors:' FireDrag1091 *'Casting Director:' FireDrag1091 *'Composer:' Flamey D-Rayg *'Art Director:' FireDrag1091 *'Stopmotion Artist:' FireDrag1091 *'Character Designers:' FireDrag1091 *'Animation Supervisor:' FireDrag1091 *'Animation Artist:' FireDrag1091 *'Editor:' FireDrag1091 *'Voice Mixer:' FireDrag1091 *'Music Mixer:' FireDrag1091 I hope I can work with you so that you can do all the work while I sit around and contribute nothing to the project! Contact me here if you want to work lol. True Intent Excited for Rise of the Revenge: Lykos Evil Empire Communism? Well, you shouldn’t. Don’t be sad, I would have looked forward to it to—but that’s not the reason I made this blog. The reason I made this blog was to address an issue that seems to be floating around the wiki recently, it’s not for vandalism or for stubs. It’s for these films that seem to be made, and yet no thought has been put into it at all; because by the time there is a concept for a film, the user creates another one, and another one. Until soon, they are involved in like seven or ten film projects which are later forgotten despite the fact the user is ‘eager to finish’ and ‘would like to see the project made’. I’m not here to point fingers or tell you not to make movies, I’m telling you to stop creating all these useless pages for films you aren’t even going to finish because by the time you have one film going—another one is created to take its place. I’m tired of seeing that on this wiki, especially since it distracts users from progressing through meaningful projects so that they can attend these ‘film meetings’ for a couple of minutes to discuss anything but the film itself. I’m asking you to try to think whether or not it is worth your time to make all these projects and to never have the will to complete them. Thank you for your time, The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 22:58, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts